1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Venetian blinds and, more specifically, to a curtain and Venetian blind arrangement, which comprises a Venetian blind, and a number of curtains mounted with weights and respectively suspended from the slats at different elevations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance the light blocking effect and decorate the blind, the inventor of the present invention invented various Venetian blinds with detachable curtain. However, these curtain and Venetian blind arrangements are still not satisfactory in function. When receiving the blind, the curtain tends to be jammed in between the slats and wrinkled. When the border area of the curtain curved or wrinkled, the sense of beauty of the curtain is destroyed, and the curtain cannot completely block the light.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a curtain and Venetian blind arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a curtain and Venetian blind arrangement, which enables the curtains to be smoothly suspended from the slats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curtain and Venetian blind arrangement, which prohibits the curtains from been jammed in between the slats during receiving of the Venetian blind.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a curtain and Venetian blind arrangement, which prevents the curtains from flying in the wind.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the curtain and Venetian blind arrangement comprises a Venetian blind formed of a headrail, a bottom rail, a set of slats, and a lift cord set adapted for joining the headrail, the bottom rail and the slats and keeping the slats arranged between the headrail and the bottom rail, and a plurality of curtains coupled to the slats, each curtain having at least one peripheral side suspended from one slat. The at least one peripheral side of each curtain is mounted with at least one weight.